The Legend of Thunder
by RaichuForever
Summary: A trainer's two beloved pokemon are stolen and changed into shadow pokemon. The two then lose their memory and have to find out who they are. All the while trying to save the world from a deranged scientist. Rated M for language, violence, and smut


**Chapter 1**

_**I just want to apologize for everyone who was very excited reading Chase: A Raichu's Story. I won't be completing it for a while. And I may end up rewriting the whole thing. There were so many jumps and disconnections that I just can't write it anymore. Again I say sorry to all. However I have a new story that has more structure and (according to me) is better organized. So please enjoy this new story while you wait for me to rewrite the other one.**_

_**Please let me know what you think and please Review Review Review!**_

_***note* This Chase is different than the Chase in my other story. *endnote***_

"You two are going to be okayby yourselves for a while right?" asked a male voice from the door. He was directing his question to the two bodies lying on the couch.

A lightning bolt shaped tail rose up and waved towards the voice as if signaling "OK". The male trainer snickered and shook his head. "Chase, what am I going to do with you? Okay, I'm going to be leaving now. You two nidorans stay out of trouble now. I don't want to find a mess to clean up when I get back okay? No funny business! And Tara, if Chase gives you any problems hit him will ya?"

A black head with a gold ring on the center nodded towards the leaving trainer and then returned her head to the golden body she was lying next to.

The trainer looked around the house seeing all of the pictures featuring him and his two prized pokemon holding various trophies and awards. He's traveled far and wide and has won almost every league challenge with only two pokemon, the only trainer in history to ever do so! Even though he was just leaving for the weekend he still felt guilty for leaving his friends behind.

Shrugging the trainer leaves and closes the door behind him with a quiet click. The sound of a car engine roars and then fades as the trainer leaves his house in the quiet country.

The house was silent now and the two masses on the couch began to move. "Finally! I thought he'd never leave!" The Raichu jumped off the couch and landed on all fours stretching and then he began to clean himself.

"Oh you" The Umbreon snickered, "The way you say that, it sounds as if you two weren't best friends." She stayed on the couch laughing at Chase as he is now rolling around on the floor. "You are certainly something I'll give you that."

Chase stopped his playing and touched his nose to Tara's. "Yeah, but I'm your something." He smiled and gave Tara's muzzle a quick lick. "Now that we're alone, why don't we get a little naughty?" He said seductively.

Giggling Tara responded, "I'd like that very much my mischievous little rodent."

Chase's smile was replaced with a scowl, "Aww. You know I don't like being called a rodent. It's just insulting."

Tara hit Chase in the face with her tail. "Well I've found you're better when you're a little annoyed." Tara explained with a devious smile. Her tail twitched back and forth.

Chase smiled as he took his mate into his paws positioning her for an afternoon of fun. "Are you ready for thi—"

An explosion rocked the house and knocked both Tara and Chase to the ground. Chase was slow to realize what happened. Ears ringing Chase had trouble standing up and had to use his tail to help stand. He saw Tara on the ground near the couch. She wasn't moving. He stumbled over to her terrified that she was dead. He placed his head on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was still beating.

He picked her up in his paws and rested her in his arms. He felt something warm flow across his body. It was sticky and when he tasted it, it tasted like iron. Blood! He followed the trail of blood and found a piece of wood. The problem was that it was lodged in his love's leg. Chase set her down and stood up to run for help when he felt a small prick on the back of his neck. He spun around to see what it was and all he saw was a human, dressed in all black, holding a gun and in his other arm was Tara!

Rage building Chase started to send sparks from his cheeks. "Drop her or I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" More sparks flew and Chase bore his teeth as he growled his warning.

The man wouldn't drop Tara even after Chase's threat. Instead he just stood there. Laughing! "What's so funny?" Chase asked, not letting his guard down. "I'm going to kill you ya know." The man kept laughing. "Okay. Have it your way."

Chase took one step and his leg gave out under him. He fell forward and his the ground hard. He heard a snap and felt blood flow from his nose. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move! "What the fuck!" Chase struggles against the paralyzation, but to no avail. "What have you done to me!"

The man walked up to Chase and reached to his neck. Chase felt a small pressure on his neck and then another prick. When the man's hand came back there was a needle in his hand with a vial attached. "Just a little something I made myself. My little rodent" Chase growled, but the man didn't care. Instead he picked Chase up and threw him over his shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill either of you, but you won't be the same after I'm through with you."

The man left though the giant hole in the side of the house, laughing the entire way. The last thing Chase saw was a giant airship before he was blindfolded and thrown into a cage separate from Tara.

The dark hull of the airship was almost enough to drive Chase mad. The silence was so loud it was deafening. His head hurt from the paralyzing dart. His nose had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt and was most likely broken. Other than that he was okay. He reached up and removed the blindfold, but it didn't help because the hull was still pitch black. Luckily his figured out how to focus his electricity in his paws to be able to give him some light.

Moving his paw outside his cage he could see another cage that most likely help Tara. "Tara? Tara! Is that you!" The black mass moved and turned towards Chase.

"Chase? Wa- what happened?" Tara tried to stand up, but her leg injury kept her from doing so.

"Tara! Don't move! You have a piece of wood stuck in your leg from the explosion." Chase breathed out and looked around for a guard or something. "Look I'll get us out of here somehow. Arceus, why did this have to happen?"

"Chase look behind you!" Tara yelled suddenly.

Chase turned and saw a huge dragonite standing right next to his cage. Only it didn't look like a normal dragonite. The main color wasn't orange instead it was more purplish. "You'd better not be thinking of getting out of that cage little rat. Cuz I'm here to make sure you stay put until my master is done with you." The voice was deep and rattled the cage.

Chase shrunk back to a corner of his cage terrified. He'd never felt a pokemon so powerful before. It scared him half to death. He sat down and buried his face in his paws.

_Why do I feel like this? I feel as though I have no hope. I can't show Tara that I'm scared or else she'll be scared as well. What am I going to do!_

Time went on and nothing changed. Tara was still lying on the ground, her bleeding stopped and now she was just resting. Chase was still in his fetal position with the dragonite now between the two cages to make sure no talking was being exchanged by the two captured pokemon.

The large hanger door opened and the hull was suddenly flooded with light. Chase couldn't keep his eyes open from how bright the light was. He put a paw up and blocked some of it out. He saw the man from earlier walk over to Tara's cage and inject her with something.

"Hey! You leave her alone you fucker!" Chase ran to the edge of his cage only to be pushed back by the dragonite.

"Don't you dare insult the master that way little rat or you'll regret it." The dragonite bared his teeth and roared.

Frightened Chase moved to the other side of the cage. The man now turned and came over to Chase's cage with another full needle. He patted the dragonite on the side. "Don't be mean to our guests. He's just a small rodent who will soon join our ranks."

"You mean this little pipsqueak? He can barely stand. You can't be serious." The dragonite looked at his master with a confused look.

"There's power in both these pokemon. They belong to that one trainer who won all the leagues with just two pokemon so they are powerful. And with my experiment they'll become more like you."

"What do you mean experiment and more like him?" Chase now stood up, but still stayed far from the man.

"See he's showing his strength now. Even in the threat of danger he can still ask questions like he's in control." The man sighed and looked at Chase. "Well 15 years ago there was a group call Cipher who created super powerful pokemon called Shadow Pokemon. I have perfected this transformation and that's why you two are here." The man flashed an evil smile.

Shocked Chase fell to the floor. He was going to be transformed into a killing machine? No! Never! Chase charged the front of the cage and grabbed the man by the shirt. "I'll never work for you!" He spat in the man's face. "Now what did you do to Tara!"

The man smiled "Relax I just sedated her so I could help her leg to heal. Now you on the other hand…" The man stabbed Chase with the needle in his hand. "You will be knocked out until it's time for the transformation. I'll do you both at the same time so I have no struggle from the other. Dragonite take them to the lab."

"Yes Sir!" Dragonite lifted up both cages easily and took the two pokemon out of the airship and into the open air. Chase, drowsy from the liquid in the needle saw trees and heard the sound of Pidgeys and Murkrows before he was brought into a building. Having no strength left to fight the serum, Chase lay down and fell asleep.

_**I'd say that was a good start to my new story. Now I won't update this as often as I want because of life and the fact that I'm taking this one slow to make sure it's what I want. But please let me know what you think and please Review Review Review!**_


End file.
